Requiem for the Nerds
Requiem for the Nerds is the 118th episode of #27 Heroes Rise Synopsis The Plumber's Christmas party is interrupted when an emergency arises in Undertown. When MJ goes to investigate, he is launched into a race against time to save everything he knows and loves Plot Major Events * MJ and Becky begin their relationship * Mindmesser makes his debut * It is revealed how to eliminate a potential future from existence Minor Events * Ester, Seebik, Lakno and the Kraaho make their Heroes Rise debuts * Aborted Timeline MJ and Word Goddess make their only appearances * Lilliana is revealed to be pregnant Characters * MJ Smyth (flashback and present) * Nick Majer * Morgan Price * Rebecca "Becky" Botsford/WordGirl * Bob/Captain HuggyFace * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Blukic * Driba * Ester (first re-appearance) * Seebik (first re-appearance) * Lakno (first re-appearance) * Kraaho (first re-appearance; cameo) * Lilliana Majer * Josie * Rayona * Corey Anderson * Justin Nelson * Azmuth (past and present) * Paradox * Megawhatts * Alien Kids (cameo) * Worsts (cameo) * Bryk (cameo) * Morty (cameo) * Jerry (cameo) * Leadfoot (cameo) * Chortle (cameo) * Robucket (cameo) * Molly Gunther (cameo) * Jean (cameo) * Hector (cameo) * Dex (cameo) * Psyphon (cameo) * Bug-Lite (cameo) * Sweet Eels Sparkelfunk (cameo) * Bubble Helmet (cameo) * Liam (cameo) * Inspector 13 (cameo) * Thunderpig (cameo) * Tummyhead (cameo) * Psyphon's Minion (cameo) * Pickaxe Aliens (cameo) * Suemungousaur (cameo) * Yetta (cameo) * Swatch (cameo) Villains * Aborted Timeline MJ (debut; death) * Word Goddess (debut; death) * Dimensional Monster (debut; destroyed) Aliens Used By Flashback MJ Prime * NRG (Age 10) * Diamondhead (Age 11) * Feedback (Age 12) * Kicken Hawk (Age 13) * Toepick (Age 14) * Blitzwolfer (Age 15) * Gutrot (Age 16) By Present Day MJ Prime * Wildmutt * Crashhopper * Buzzshock (accidental transformation; intended alien was Four Arms) * Humungousaur * Snare-Oh By Aborted Timeline MJ * Mindmesser (debut;x5) * Atomix * The Worst (accidental transformation; intended alien was Mindmeser; selected by MJ Prime) Trivia * This episode is dedicated to René Auberjonois, voice actor of Azmuth (in this case the past version), who passed away on December 8, 2019, twelve days prior to this episode's airing. * As of this episode, Becky is a main character * This episode features the new opening for the fifth season. * This episode features the greatest in-series time jump in the #27 Franchise, as the previous episode took place in mid-September, and this episode takes place in the days leading up to Christmas * The song that plays at the end of the episode as MJ breaks the fourth wall is "Breakout" from the game 3D Dot Game Heroes, most famously known as the ending song of videos made by Scott The Woz. Wozniak himself made an guest appearance in the season premiere, New Hero in Town. * This is the final episode with Andrew Ryan as the series' creative director, as he was fired for inappropriate conduct in January 2020. Voice Talent